In the Kingdom of Fire
by Umayar
Summary: Running a Kingdom was hard work already but then the two most important people in the Kingdom got stuck with troublesome women as well. AU setting.
1. Prologue

If you wish for more information on this story (personal ramblings mostly), please visit my profile.

**Polite, constructive criticism** is appreciated and has a much higher chance of being implemented and answered.

**Warning: AU setting, non-canonical setting, OCs, OOC characters, creative liberties, and other strange things. Irregular and slow updates.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

It was a damp, gloomy day in the Kingdom of Fire. The clouds overhead drizzled ceaselessly as if the sky itself shared the sorrows of the citizens below who lined the streets of the capital. A procession passed through these streets accompanying the luminary to his destination. Yet, instead of cheers, this procession was met with silence and tears.

Some distance from the magnificent palace that stood guard over the capital, among the rows of bygone kings, another was lowered to the earth. A group of people dressed in black stood in a circle around the freshly dug earth and witnessed the event. A woman at the front of the assembly sobbed. A young man put his arm around her. A white flower fell on the lowered remains followed by wet dirt. The dark sky increased its lament.

A glorious reign had ended. A brilliant sovereign had departed leaving behind thousands to grieve his demise; his name to forever grace the pages of history books.


	2. A New King

**A NEW KING**

"I think it's time you show your face to the council." A familiar voice said from behind him as it gradually drew near.

He ignored it and continued to gaze towards the sky. The bearer of the voice came and stood by the chaise lounge he was lying on. He knew who it was — had known it ever since those words were uttered — and chose to ignore the intruder. Complete silence surrounded the two of them for a while before the new arrival sighed.

Placing himself by the balustrade of the wide terrace such that he was in the peripheral vision of the resting man, the intruder tried again, "You can't put it off for much longer, you know. You have to take charge soon."

He glanced impassively at the meddler before returning his sight skywards.

Shikamaru Nara. Heir to the Nara family, the Kingdom of Fire's highest ranking noble family after the Royal Family. His best friend. He stood in front of him conveying the same words many other had futilely tried to communicate over the past few days.

Not receiving a reply, Shikamaru tried again. "Naruto —"

"The clouds are calm today." Naruto interrupted.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Shikamaru's gaze rise to the sky and pause there before it returned to him.

"They are indeed." Shikamaru acquiesced with a reminiscent smile. "This brings back memories. How long has it been since we indulged in cloud-watching?"

Naruto replied with silence. Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"While it is a fine day to watch clouds," he said firmly, "you need to postpone this pleasurable activity. The council is getting restless."

When Naruto showed no intention to pause his current avocation, Shikamaru continued, "Naru —"

"The king hasn't been dead for a week yet and the council is already getting restless." Naruto stated bitterly.

"These are uncertain times, Naruto," his friend said sympathetically. "People are scared, restless. They need a leader. The council needs a leader…or else there will be chaos."

"Mother gets a month of mourning. The _country_ gets a month of mourning. But I don't show up in the meeting hall for a few days and it's chaos?!" Naruto bit out sarcastically.

Shikamaru watched Naruto for a moment then turned around to face the magnificent view of the city. Inhaling deeply he said, "You remember, Naruto? All those times when we were young and I just wanted to watch the clouds peacefully…"

Naruto remained quiet and pretended to ignore his friend.

Shikamaru continued undeterred. "You would drag me to the top most spot in the palace and yell how you would be the best king one day…Now is your chance Naruto. It's your chance to _be_ the best king!

"I know what you must be going through. His Majesty King Minato's demise has affected us all…and you the most. But right now, his people, the people he loved — _your_ people — are looking to you for guidance."

"_You see this land, Naruto?" _Minato's voice echoed in Naruto's head and suddenly he was transported back to that moment all those years ago._ "See all these people? They are the citizens of the Kingdom of Fire. Learn to love them Naruto…one day, you have to take care of all of them."_

"_Does Father love them too?" A little Naruto asked the King as he stood beside him overlooking the capital._

"_Yes, very much." Minato replied._

"_More than Mother and me?" Naruto asked innocently gazing up at his role-model._

_Minato laughed and ruffled his little boy's hair earning an indignant frown. "Father loves you and Mother the most!"_

_Naruto watched his father observe the capital and heard him say, "But you know, Naruto. All these people, they are very important to me. They work very hard for the Kingdom of Fire. You see how beautiful this country is? It is all because of them. And in return, they look towards me to take care of them. So I make sure that no one hurts them or destroys anything of this beautiful country they created."_

_Minato turned towards Naruto, kneeled so he was closer to his son, held on to his son's shoulders, and said with extreme solemnity, "Will you promise me, Naruto, that you too will take care of these hardworking people and make sure no harm ever comes to this beautiful kingdom of ours? That you will become a just and devoted king who will be loved by all?"_

_Naruto stared at his father for a moment and then, with a wide smile, loudly declared, "YEAH! I'll become the best king ever! Even better than Father!"_

"His Majesty had high hopes for you, despite the opinions of everyone else." Shikamaru's voice broke through Naruto's haze of memories. The latter opened his eyes which had closed during his trip down memory lane and found them moist with unshed tears. He swallowed and tried to control the pain and sorrow of his loss.

"Do not let him down by gazing at clouds."

At Shikamaru's words, Naruto stood up. He stared emotionlessly at his best friend for a long period realizing the truth behind the latter's words. Without a sound, the new King turned around and walked towards the giant doors shielding the inner part of the palace, leaving his comrade to follow in his wake.


	3. The King's Advisor

**THE KING'S ADVISOR**

"We've had reports of Lightning troops gathering near the border. There have also been whispers that the Kingdom of Hot Water is planning to ally itself with the Kingdom of Lightning. We need to strengthen our defenses towards the North-East." A voice said urgently. "Towards the North-West as well, we've had reports of enemy troop movements. We must send out more men on both fronts!"

"And how do you suggest we support that army?!" Another voice countered.

"What about the law and order situation in the cities, Minister Shimura? Sending out more men will result in security issues inside the country!" A third voice yelled.

The Council of Ministers was in an uproar since Naruto had signaled the start of the meeting thirty minutes ago and it seemed to Naruto that the racket would only increase. The young King sat wordlessly listening to the arguments of his ministers. His mind drifted back to the time when he would stubbornly demand his father to let him attend the meetings. At the tender age of six, the quarrels seemed like useless noise to him and he would get bored very soon resorting to make them entertaining through his various pranks. It never went well and he was banned from attending again until he was ready to take up the responsibility of the Kingdom. His father had been insisting him to join again, but Naruto had been ignoring his requests to prolong his supposed freedom for a little longer. Yet, contrary to his plans, here he sat in his father's seat merely days after he lost his idol forever.

"Your Majesty," a voice called out firmly, garnering his attention. "What is your ruling?"

Naruto looked towards the Prime Minister, his confusion evident on his face. Having been lost in thought for the past few minutes, he had missed most of the argument and did not have the complete information to give a verdict. At a loss for words, his gaze roamed the room, briefly stopping at each of the ministers. He recognized the disapproval and disappointment written on their faces; it was impossible to mistake it. Embarrassment at his inattentiveness and incompetence filled him and he wanted to lower his guilt-filled eyes but the etiquette lessons drilled in to him during his childhood prevented him from doing so. A king never shows his shame to people.

Naruto was thinking of a way to give a reasonable command when a voice beside him interjected him.

"Your Majesty, if I may?"

The young monarch glanced to his right at the Chief Advisor to the King, Shikaku Nara, and nodded his assent.

"Your Majesty, I think that, at the present moment, further increase in the taxes will rile the citizens. Also, sustaining such a large army on the borders will be severely demanding to our food stores. It will be better if we wait until we are certain of attack and then send our troops."

A distinct sound of discontentment from the Minister of Defense caught Naruto's attention causing him to glance at the source. Naruto saw the man clutching his walking stick so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. An angry flush marred the old man's face. Naruto recalled that the man had loudly declared the army situation at the beginning of the meeting and chose not to let him voice his objections this time.

"General Hatake." Naruto turned to his Commander-in-Chief of the Military hoping for advice from his former teacher.

"Your Majesty." General Kakashi Hatake replied with a slight bow of his head to indicate his deference and undivided attention to the King.

"What are your views on sending out more troops to the borders?" Naruto questioned.

"Sir, at the moment the borders are well defended. Before his passing — " the General paused for a brief moment, "King Minato…sent reinforcements to the borders. Any more reinforcements now would be unnecessary."

Naruto nodded. "Then we shall let the matter rest for the time being. Any signs of an impending attack should be immediately brought to my notice and the distribution of troops will be decided then."

"Yes, Your Majesty." A chorus of acceptance went through the Council Meeting Hall.

"Are there any more urgent matters to be discussed?" Naruto asked authoritatively.

An uneasy hush befell the room and the Ministers cast furtive side glances at each other. Tentatively, the Prime Minister, Homura Mitokado, requested permission to speak which Naruto permitted with a nod.

"The Council of Ministers is of the opinion that your coronation should be held as soon as possible." Prime Minister Mitokado said cautiously. When Naruto looked at him inquiringly, he continued. "The citizens are uneasy, and given the current situation and threat of a war, we feel that your coronation will ease the citizens. It will also send a message to other Kingdoms that the Kingdom of Fire's internal affairs are in order and the Kingdom is not vulnerable to attacks."

Naruto pondered over the Prime Minister's analysis for a while and then replied, "Very well."

"Thank you, Sir." The Prime Minister replied. "We were thinking of holding the coronation three days from now."

"Three days?" Naruto asked surprised.

"We realize that it is very soon — not much time has passed since Great King Minato left us and that Queen Mother will be unable to attend, but giving the current situation, Sir, we think it is best to get the task completed early. The enemy troop movements are very disconcerting and any indication of unrest within the Kingdom will give them the chance to launch an offensive against us. Which is why we think it's best to hold the coronation quickly. However, we need three days for preparation."

Naruto remained silent. Three days. Just a few days ago he was telling his father how it would be a long time before he took the throne and how he would live leisurely until that time. Yet, here he was being told that he would be officially crowned in three days.

At merely twenty, Naruto felt inadequate to be a King. The burden of running a Kingdom, of the well-being of its citizens felt too heavy on his shoulders. He was expected to fill in the shoes of his father — the Great King Minato — but the shoes were too big for him. He wanted to yell, to scream, to curse his father for his unfairness, for leaving him alone far too soon, but the old lesson hauntingly echoed in his mind — a king never shows weakness.

So Naruto fisted his hand on the armrest and kept his face devoid of any emotion trapping the raging despondency and frustration inside him.

"We will hold the coronation ceremony three days from now." Naruto announced in an cold, commanding voice.

Multiple "Yes, Your Majesty," rang through the room as acknowledgement of his command.

"Your Majesty, if I may." Chief advisor Nara spoke from beside him.

Naruto nodded his approval.

"As Your Majesty is aware, it is customary for the King to choose his own Chief Advisor." Chief Advisor Nara said. "Since His Majesty King Minato's glorious reign has now ended, I will be stepping down as the Chief Advisor to the King. It is essential that you nominate your Chief Advisor as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded. The Chief Advisor to the King was the King's right hand man. His most trusted person. In the King's absence, the Chief Advisor had the most power in the Kingdom. Each King chose their own Chief Advisor whose term lasted as long as the King's reign. The new King then had the choice to nominate another worthy person irrespective of rank as his Chief Advisor or extend the term of the previous one.

"I already have a name in mind." Naruto said.

"Then if it pleases Your Majesty, we can complete the formality today." Shikaku Nara suggested.

"I nominate Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Family as my Chief Advisor." Naruto announced.

A low murmur passed through the Council.

"Are there any objections?" Naruto questioned his ministers.

The room grew silent and the ministers stood erect at the allusion of objecting to the King's choice.

"Isn't he a bit too young, Sire?" Prime Minister Mitokado asked hesitantly.

Naruto recognized their scorn in their objection. They were not challenging his choice they were deriding him. They did not trust him to lead the country. His record was not as good as his friend's and they were doubtful of his ability to govern a kingdom. Since direct opposition to the reigning monarch was high treason, this was their way of indirectly voicing their opinions about him.

"I think," Naruto said addressing the Council of Ministers in his most imposing tone which implied that he would not tolerate any disobedience, "that over time Shikamaru Nara has proven his intellectual prowess more than once. He is also the son of Shikaku Nara, the Chief Advisor to the previous King. He is also a very close friend of mine, the person I trust implicitly. Must I remind you that every King is given the choice to select his own Chief Advisor without any interference or objections from the Council of Ministers?"

When the room remained silent, Naruto continued. "If there are no more objections, Chief Advisor Nara, please continue."

"Summon Lord Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Family to the Council Meeting Hall." Chief Advisor Nara ordered a guard.

A little while later, a young man entered the room and bowed.

"Your Majesty. Council." Shikamaru greeted.

"Approach." Naruto ordered.

Shikamaru moved forward and stood in front of the King, a few paces from the throne.

"Shikamaru Nara." Naruto began. "You are hereby appointed as the Chief Advisor to the King."

Shikamaru remained silent for a moment before he bowed and replied. "I am honored to be considered for such a position."

Naruto waved his hand and Shikaku Nara moved from his side to stand beside his son who turned to face him. A guard followed behind, holding a tray in his hand.

"Lord Shikamaru Nara," Shikaku Nara said. "Accept these items as a symbol of your position, a reminder of your duties to the King and your responsibilities to the citizens of the Kingdom of Fire."

The guard moved forward with the tray. Shikamaru picked up an emerald signet ring with the mark for fire engraved on it. He placed it on the little finger of his left hand. Then he picked up a dark green robe and put it on.

Shikaku Nara continued, "We pray that your guidance will be beneficial to the Kingdom of Fire, Chief Advisor Nara."

Shikaku Nara along with the Council of Ministers bowed to the new Chief Advisor as a sign of their acceptance and loyalty while Shikamaru moved to take up his position to the right of the King's throne.

"Are there any more important matters to be discussed?" Naruto asked the council once the ceremony was over.

"No, Sire." The Prime Minister replied.

"Very well then. Council dismissed." Naruto announced.

The young king rose as the council bowed in salutation and moved toward the doors on the side behind the throne exiting the Council Meeting Hall.


	4. The Princess's Voyage

**THE PRINCESS'S VOYAGE**

Her anxiety increased with every moment as they approached Konoha until she had bunched her hands so tightly in the skirt of her dress that her knuckles had turned white. Tension filled her body and she sat stiff and immobile while her mind wandered far picturing nonsensical scenarios.

The carriage stopped, jerking her out of her stupor. She looked down at her tightly closed fists and eased them open smoothing her skirts. Folding her hands on her lap, she glanced over to another occupant of the Royal Carriage, her companion and dear friend, and found her deep in thought. Guiltily, she wondered for the umpteenth time about the appropriateness of her decision.

When she was informed that she was relocating to the Kingdom of Fire, she had been stunned. Then as the news sunk in and the numbness faded away, fear took its place. While she was aware of her duties as the first born Princess of the Kingdom of Wind, she found the actual deed of fulfilling her responsibilities far more daunting than she had imagined. For many nights, she had tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep as apprehension took a firm hold over her. Even after her friend's numerous failed — and unconfident — attempts at reassuring her and the promise of accompanying her to her new home, she had fallen victim to extreme stress during her long journey.

This lengthy expedition, however, had provided her with ample time to formulate her plan of erasing some of her worries — a plan which had already been shared with her friend and had been well received. And finally, during their last sojourn, the two girls had concluded the preparations to put their plan in to action. But, even now, at the eleventh hour, she doubted the rationality of what she was about to do.

She wiped her hands on her flowing skirts, smoothing out creases and betraying her restlessness. Furtively glancing at the third occupant of the carriage, an old lady who had lectured her about proper etiquettes for the most part of the journey even though her audience had long since tuned out. The elderly woman was sent by her father as a chaperone who was responsible for her care in the foreign country. Silently, she sent an apology to the woman for using her so mercilessly in her plot while also thanking any and all higher powers that made it possible for her to do so.

The Royal Carriage jerked indicating their departure and she turned her gaze to the scene visible from her window. They passed through large gates marking the boundary of Konoha and were greeted by a beautiful canvas of green. She had never set eyes on such an impressive landscape in her short life. Everywhere she looked, her vision rested on giant trees overflowing with vibrant green leaves. Wildflowers struggled for survival between the massive timber adding color to the view. It seemed to her as if one of the scenic paintings she had marveled and forlornly regarded back home had suddenly sprung to life.

Amid the trees and foliage, she espied unadorned wooden cabins scattered randomly and indicating human presence. As their distance from the enormous gates increased, she noticed the flora thinning and being replaced by more markers of human intrusion. Buildings appeared in groups of two, then four, until the trees disappeared and were replaced entirely by blocks of concrete and wood.

Most of the structures, she noticed, were stores with living quarters making up the upper floors. She realized this was the commercial district. Yet, despite being noon on a bright, clear day, the shops were closed and the streets were deserted. Lively, multicolored streamers decorated the walls and an assortment of balloons framed the buildings' orifices. She wondered if Konoha was in the midst of a festival.

The Royal Carriage decreased its speed almost grinding to a halt as they approached the city center. People packed the streets and it seemed the entire population of the Capital was gathered there. Banners, streamers, and balloons adorned the various stalls which were set up surrounding an immense, resplendent fountain. Children ran around weaving their way through the throngs of people while the adults chatted animatedly. Yet, despite the gaiety exhibited by the citizens of the Capital, she felt that the mood was not as festive as the occasion warranted. There was a hint of melancholy in the air and she wondered about its cause given the occasion.

She was unable to speculate for long, for the Royal Carriage made its way through the crowd and entered another empty boulevard. On either side of it were large houses surrounded by wide open spaces and enclosed by elegantly tinted walls. Richly embellished gates provided access to the interior. She recognized the structures as the residences of nobles from the opulence of the buildings.

Being in a familiar environment reminded her of home and the purpose of her long journey. The anxiety she had been trying desperately to keep at bay resurfaced and she bit her lip in agitation. Laboriously, she tried to control the gnawing fear and uncertainty and took deep breaths to lessen her edginess before arriving at their destination.

And then it came in to view. A dazzling, multistoried palace with wide terraces and curved roofs, embossed with intricate carvings and ornamented with grandiose sculptures, standing against a towering mountain. The carriage stopped in front of hefty, sumptuously designed, bronzed gates fortified by a uniformed guard on either side and connected to a long, elaborately patterned wall that marked the palace boundary. After a brief pause, the doors opened allowing entry in to the palace grounds and revealing, perhaps, the most picturesque sight of her entire voyage.

The palace grounds were covered in green as far as the eye could see and were filled with a wide assortment of colorful flowers. Long pathways, bordered by shrubbery, winded through the gardens and seemed to cover the perimeter of the palace. Fountains and benches were placed at regular intervals on the pathways adding to the splendor of the vista.

Born and raised in a country surrounded by endless miles of sand, she had never witnessed such magnificent flora in her life. Mesmerized by the panorama before her, she momentarily forgot her qualms and drank in the magnificence of the landscape. The carriage stopped in front of ornate, bulky gates jolting her out of her reverie. Two rows of uniformed guards defended each side of the gates. A small company patiently stood at the entrance with polite, impersonal smiles plastered on their faces.

She exited the carriage with the other occupants and stood in front of the imposing castle. An official looking man from the small welcoming party made his way towards them. Exhaling deeply, she ran her hands over her dress smoothing it and squared her shoulders.

It was showtime.


	5. Insinuations

**INSINUATIONS**

Shikamaru stared at his reflection in the full length mirror while his valet fastened his jacket and draped his formal green robes around him. He was then presented with the emerald signet ring resting on a purple plush ring cushion fringed with tassels. Shikamaru reached out for the ring and felt the weight of his responsibilities settle on his shoulders as he slid the it on the little finger of his left hand.

It had just been three days since he was appointed the King's Chief Advisor and the young man was already buried in bureaucratic obligations. From morning to night, Shikamaru went over official reports, previous records, and long consultations with the King and his ministers. Although he had help from his father who held this post before him and was rapidly bringing him up-to-date with the state of affairs, the volume of information was too extensive to process given the time he had. It was even worse that Naruto's Coronation was rushed by the Council of Ministers.

Shikamaru's forehead creased at the recollection of the hasty Coronation. The thought swirled in his mind as he made his way to the carriage waiting to take him to the palace. According to tradition, the Kingdom observed one month of mourning at the passing of the Monarch. While the Queen Dowager observed the Month of Mourning by resigning her responsibilities and removing herself from the Court, the rest of the Royal Family carried out their duties albeit with certain exemptions. The Heir Apparent, however, was initiated to his duties as the Head of State during this period. By the time official Coronation takes place — well after the end of the Month of Mourning — the Crown Prince has already established himself as the Sovereign.

Shikamaru was acutely aware that where Naruto was concerned, a lot of traditions were being ignored. The Kingdom was indeed observing a Month of Mourning and the Queen Mother had relocated to one of the Dowager castles away from the Capital, but the responsibilities of the Monarch had been all but dumped on Naruto. Moreover, the fact that the Council — which was made up of purists especially when traditions were involved — was pushing for such a hasty Coronation Ceremony which some of the Governors and — more importantly — the Heir Apparent's family would be unable to attend, filled Shikamaru with restlessness.

The carriage made its way through the opulently decorated boulevard to the marvel of architecture that stood watch over the Capital and served as the King's Residence. The Nara nobility status allowed their property to be close to the palace and the ride was a short one. When the carriage stopped in front of the majestic palace gates, Shikamaru alighted and briefly stared at the marbled structure in front of him. When Naruto would be officially crowned today, his term as the King's Advisor would formally begin. It had begun three days ago but he did not realize its import until this morning. He watched the imposing bronze gates that marked the threshold in to the world of politics; a world ripe with fragile alliances, wavering loyalties, and insincere pledges. Steeling himself, the young man crossed that threshold vowing to be the pillar of support his friend desperately needed.

Shikamaru was making his way through the grand entrance hall to the King's chambers when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Your Excellency."

Shikamaru turned to face his other best friend.

"Lord Akimichi." He acknowledged with a nod of his head.

Lord Chōji Akimichi was the heir of the noble Akimichi family. He was a rotund young man with long brown hair, gentle black eyes, and a weakness for food. The Nara family and the Akimichi family were close in both rank and relations, and Shikamaru and Chōji — as they were of the same age — had been together for as long as they could remember. Shikamaru considered the gourmand to be his first best friend. The two had spent most of their time together before meeting Naruto when their formal education began and Shikaku Nara let his son accompany him to the palace.

"I was just making my way to the Hall of Ceremonies. Would you like to join me?" Chōji offered.

"I'm afraid I can only accompany you halfway. I am on my way to meet His Majesty." Shikamaru replied.

"Halfway is good enough, Your Excellency." Chōji said with his trademark kind smile and started walking. Shikamaru fell in step beside him.

"It seems surreal," Chōji remarked, "and quite rushed if you ask me, that the Coronation Ceremony is being held so soon after Great King Minato's passing. Almost…as if there is a hidden agenda."

"You must be cautious with your words, Lord Akimichi. No matter how true they may be. Not everyone takes kindly to inquisitive remarks." Shikamaru warned.

"That is so. But on such occasions, one cannot help but wonder about the Great King's demise," Chōji lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "or its circumstances."

Shikamaru caught on to the drop in volume and his eyes narrowed. The Akimichis were a family of healers and Lord Chōza Akimichi — the current Head — served as the Minister of Health and Welfare as well as the Chief of the Royal Physicians. As was customary, the Chief Royal Physician would have attended to the King during his illness and an insinuation of something out of the norm from someone so closely related to the King's Physician did not bode well.

In a lowered voice, Shikamaru asked, "Circumstances?"

"It seems that even Lady Tsunade was summoned that night...with great urgency." Chōji informed.

Shikamaru halted in mid step. He repeated in a voice laced with astonishment, " Lady Tsunade?"

When his companion nodded, Shikamaru's brain went in to overdrive. Lady Tsunade was Naruto's maternal great aunt. She was also the unsanctioned — and majorly unendorsed — best healer in the Kingdom of Fire. Her healing prowess far surpassed the Akimichi's and only her gender kept her from being initiated as a Royal Physician and recognized as a great healer. Still, in desperate times, there were a few people who — begrudgingly — admitted her skill and sought her help.

And it seemed that King Minato's death was one such occasion.

"But the official word is that the death was natural." Shikamaru said processing the new information.

"A fact Father is most displeased about." Chōji answered.

"However, a report from the Royal Physicians is not considered official without the Chief Royal Physician's seal!" Shikamaru said vehemently.

"And therein lies the problem." Chōji stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you suggesting?" Shikamaru asked considering his companions earlier statement.

"It seems that my father wished to investigate this matter further and was against declaring it a natural death. And yet, a report exists with a Chief Royal Physician's seal declaring it so." Chōji responded gravely.

"Only the Chief Royal Physician has access to that seal." Shikamaru said more to himself than his friend as he sorted through the information in his head.

"That is, indeed, the way of things." Chōji uttered in a calm voice.

Shikamaru did not need to demand confirmation for he knew the reason his friend was sharing this piece of information with him. He could easily detect the warning and concern his friend had for him and their new King. Yet, for his personal satisfaction and to ascertain the validity of these assertions, Shikamaru said after a brief pause, "I must ask Lord Akimichi. How did you come by this information?"

"As it happens," his friend answered in his usual jovial tone, "I overheard Father and Mother having a similar conversation last night."

Shikamaru smirked in amusement. "I did not take you for an eavesdropper. But I thank you for this information you have given me."

Chōji gave a hearty laugh and they continued walking while exchanging mild pleasantries. Shikamaru took this time to analyze the implications of the news. He now had another important task added to his already long list and this one took the highest priority. The allusion that there may be foul play involved in King Minato's death combined with the Council's odd behavior in rushing the Coronation increased his earlier apprehension.

When the duo reached the entrance to the corridor that led Hall of Ceremonies, Chōji exclaimed, "Well. Here we are, Your Excellency. The place at which we must part. I hope to see you at the banquet later?"

Shikamaru did not miss the anticipation in his friend's eyes at mention of the banquet and beamed amusedly. "Of course, Lord Akimichi."

With genuine smiles and salutations, the two parted ways. Lord Chōji Akimichi approached made his way to Hall of Ceremonies and Shikamaru continued on to greet the Crown Prince.

When the Chief Advisor entered the King's dressing chambers after being announced, he saw Naruto standing in front of a large mirror with his back facing his visitor. The Heir Apparent looked at Shikamaru through the mirror with a grim expression while his attendants secured his ceremonial apparel.

"Your Majesty." Shikamaru greeted with a deep bow.

When Naruto stayed quiet, Shikamaru continued with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "The Coronation Ceremony is scheduled to begin in half an hour. It is unfortunate that the Queen Mother will be unable to attend."

"Unfortunate. Indeed." Naruto uttered in a biting tone that made his attendants flinch. Shikamaru stayed silent. Naruto's curt response had aptly conveyed his real meanings.

"A few of the Governors also expressed deep regrets at being unable to attend due to their inability to make it to the Capital in time." Shikamaru informed after a brief pause. He was aware that Naruto already knew this but at that moment Shikamaru did not have words to offer to his friend to ease his uncertainty, grief, and disappointment. So, he devotedly carried out his duty as the Chief Advisor. "They expressed their desires to pay their respects to you at the earliest opportunity."

Naruto nodded.

A hush fell over the room after that announcement. The aides worked silently and efficiently readying their Sovereign for the upcoming ceremony. Naruto stood stiffly, lost in thought and sporting a frown. Behind him, and a little to his left, Shikamaru stood alternating between observing his friend and analyzing his newfound information.

When Naruto was ready, he turned around and gracefully approached the door exuding authority befitting a King. Shikamaru followed him. As they exited the room, four armed guards — the King's Personal Guard that stood attentively outside the chambers — joined them. The party made its way through high-ceilinged halls, decked with the finest art and luxurious embellishments, and magnificent marble staircases with intricately designed banisters to the Hall of Ceremonies where the nobility of the Kingdom of Fire waited for their Crown Prince to claim his throne.


	6. The Bridal Convoy

**THE BRIDAL CONVOY**

It was the middle of Naruto's oath-taking ceremony when a guard relayed Prime Minister Mitokado's message to Shikamaru that the former had something urgent to discuss with him. The King's Chief Advisor reluctantly made his way outside the Hall of Ceremonies to meet with the older man.

"Prime Minister," Shikamaru greeted. "What can be more urgent than His Majesty's Coronation?"

"My apologies, Your Excellency, for interrupting you during such an important event," Prime Minister Mitokado began humbly, his manner apologetic. "But a Royal Convoy from the Kingdom of Wind has arrived a few minutes ago."

"A Royal Convoy? From the Kingdom of Wind? Has His Majesty the King of Wind come to visit?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Ah…no…" The Prime Minister replied, "Not His Majesty. Her Royal Highness, the First Princess of Wind has arrived...His Majesty King Naruto's betrothed."

"The First Princess?" Shikamaru exclaimed in surprise. "Is there a reason for this sudden visit?"

"Actually…it is not a visit, it seems." The Prime Minister said. "It is the Bridal Convoy."

"The _Bridal_ Convoy?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Ah…yes. Just before his passing, Great King Minato and the Queen Mother had completed all the necessary negotiations and preparations." The older man explained. "However, before an official announcement could be made, tragedy occurred."

Shikamaru barely restrained the urge to let out a frustrated groan. This was turning in to a day of discoveries.

"And why is it that this important piece of information wasn't given to me earlier?" He bit out.

"My apologies, Your Excellency, but given the current situation, such a matter seemed trivial and wasn't given much importance." The Prime Minister explained.

"Does Naru—His Majesty know about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure whether His Majesty is aware that the elders wished for the union to be so soon." Prime Minister Mitokado replied.

"Even if the two countries wanted the treaty to be finalized so soon, surely by now the Kingdom of Wind would have received the news of the Great King Minato's demise. Yet, they still sent the Bridal Convoy?" Shikamaru questioned, irritated by the recent happenings.

"Well…yes. However, according to the Bridal Convoy, it seems by the time the tragic news reached the Kingdom of Wind, they had already departed. And when the news reached them, it was unfavorable for them to turn back." The older man clarified.

Shikamaru sighed. As if there were not enough internal problems already, the Bridal Convoy chose the most inopportune moment to arrive. He wondered if he needed preemptive measures while breaking the news to Naruto.

Exhaling deeply, the young man said, "Well, nothing can be done now. Please, show them to the Visitors Hall. Once the ceremony is over, we shall formally greet them. I'll also take that time to inform His Majesty of this development." With that, Shikamaru reclaimed his seat in the Hall of Ceremonies.

Once the Ceremonial Crowning was over, the King, with all his people, moved in to the Great Hall. When everyone was settled, a loud voice announced, "His Excellency, the Chief Advisor, Shikamaru Nara."

The heir of the Nara family stepped forward and knelt beside the throne. He took Naruto's extended hand and kissed the signet ring on the King's small finger in a display of unwavering loyalty and obedience. Then he stood up, stepped back and maneuvered himself to take his place beside the throne.

The loud voice made another announcement, "His Grace, Prime Minister Mitokado."

The older man stepped forward and repeated Shikamaru's actions before taking his place on the right, a few steps away from the throne. The voice boomed again and called out another name. Another man came forward, repeated the actions, and finally took his place beside the Prime Minister. The sequence continued until all the Ministers, Governors, and Heads of the Noble Families had sworn fealty to the King and had formed two long rows lining the path to the throne.

When the ceremony was concluded — and before Naruto could question the visiting Governors about the Kingdom's affairs — Shikamaru decided to broach the subject of their visitors. Bowing closing to Naruto's side, he humbly requested permission, "Your Majesty, if I may."

Naruto nodded in acquiescence.

"A Royal Convoy from the Kingdom of Wind is waiting in the Visitors Hall. It seems it is a Bridal Convoy." Shikamaru explained.

"A Bridal Convoy from the Kingdom of Wind? At this time?" Naruto asked with surprise, turning to face him.

"I was informed, Your Majesty, that the necessary arrangements were made and the Convoy was dispatched before the news of the tragedy reached the Kingdom of Wind. It seems that Great King Minato and the Queen Mother wished to see your wedding in the near future." Shikamaru replied.

"I wasn't told about this. Neither Father nor Mother said anything about my wedding being so soon." Naruto said.

"A miscommunication due to the unfortunate events. However, if I may Your Majesty, since the Convoy has already arrived at the Palace, turning them back would be most deplorable." Shikamaru counseled.

"Are you saying I should welcome them? A Bridal Convoy during such times?" Naruto queried impassively, yet his eyes conveyed surprise at the suggestion.

"That would be His Majesty's generosity. Of course, the Bridal Convoy will be requested to be patient during the Month of Mourning." The Chief Advisor reaffirmed.

The newly crowned King remained silent for a moment, mulling over the news with a frown. After some thought, he instructed, "Show them in."

Having received the directive, Shikamaru signaled the guard waiting nearby to execute the King's command.

A few minutes later, the arrival of the Kingdom of Wind's Bridal Convoy was announced. A low murmur went through the Great Hall and curious eyes turned to the large gates which opened to let in the unexpected guests.

Five people entered the Great Hall and, as they neared the throne with curious eyes following their every step, Shikamaru noticed that the small party was led was by old woman. The white-haired woman was covered in wrinkles and leaned heavily on a polished cane she used for walking assistance. She was draped in soft yet lively colors but they did not help in belying her age. She looked so old and feeble that for a brief moment he wondered whether she would turn to dust at the slightest touch.

Behind the old woman came two strikingly beautiful young maidens enveloped in rich-colored traditional attire and valuable adornments of their native land. They carried themselves with authority and poise which conveyed their noble lineage. Shikamaru concluded that one of the two was Naruto's betrothed.

The noble princesses were flanked by two guards who were allowed in to the Great Hall for the Convoy's protection. The guards were attired in military uniform overlaid with shiny metal armor bearing the Kingdom of Wind's insignia. Shikamaru's eyes drew to the guard on the left who held his helmet in his hand by his side. His uniform peeking from under his armor appeared to be made of a fine, elaborately patterned cloth available only to those with a high rank. His armor was also of high quality and bore a sophisticated design which distinguished it from the other guard's armor. Diagonally across his chest passed a thick leather belt which secured a cape at his back. From the embellished attire, Shikamaru surmised him to be a Captain which meant this the other soldier was his second-in-command. A quick survey of the other man and the sight of a piece of cloth tied to his left arm confirmed this for Shikamaru.

The King's Chief Advisor returned his gaze to the Captain and continued his perusal. The man had blond hair clasped tightly at the nape of his neck. He had a tanned complexion — evidence of his harsh training under the blazing sun of the Kingdom of Wind — and teal eyes. Yet, despite his roughened features, the Captain had an almost effeminate look about him. Shikamaru was puzzled and had unsettling feeling that he missed a crucial piece of information about the subject of his scrutiny.

"Your Majesty." A frail voice broke in to his thoughts and Shikamaru glanced at the old woman who curtsied and addressed the King. "Allow us to present our deepest condolences to the Royal family on their tragic loss.

"We would also like to congratulate Your Majesty," she continued after a pause, "on your Coronation as the Supreme Ruler of the Kingdom of Fire. May your reign be long and prosperous."

"Your feelings have been received." Naruto answered in response.

"Your Majesty." The old lady continued. "As you are aware, before His Majesty King Minato's sudden and tragic passing, Their Majesties, the Supreme Rulers of the Kingdom of Wind and Kingdom of Fire arranged to cement their relations with marriage between the two Kingdoms. The Bridal Convoy was dispatched as soon as those arrangements were completed and we have just arrived in the Kingdom of Fire.

"It is true," she continued after a brief pause, "that the time of our arrival is most inappropriate. Nevertheless, we are most grateful for Your Majesty's generosity and kind welcome."

Naruto nodded acknowledging the gratitude.

The lady slowly and painfully moved to the side and held out a wrinkly hand as a signal to one of the girls. She said in her feeble voice, "Your Majesty. On this most auspicious occasion of your Coronation, allow me to introduce your bride, Her Royal Highness Princess Hinata, the first-born of His Majesty King Hiashi Hyūga of the Kingdom of Wind."

One of the girls stepped forward, gave a deep curtsy and greeted the King, "Your Majesty."

Then she stood up, her back erect and her bearing evidence of her Royal upbringing. For a moment even Shikamaru was dazzled by her. She was dressed in floral-patterned flowing skirts native to her Desert Kingdom. A cloak lined with gold was draped over her shoulders. Accessories of gold and valuable gemstones accented her beauty and a small, diamond embedded tiara was affixed over her elaborately decorated hair.

Yet, despite all the rich adornments and beautifications, her most striking features, Shikamaru decided, were her bright pink hair and vivid green eyes.


	7. First Impressions

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

While the idea of switching roles with her companion had seemed ingenious during the long journey between Suna and Konoha, Hinata had the full realization of its potential consequences during their introduction with the King. She had an inkling during their first meeting that King Naruto had developed an instant liking to Sakura and the next few days confirmed her suspicions. These few days also allowed the young princess to fully comprehend the mess she had created for herself.

Her inquisition had started immediately after they had been shown the guest quarters. Hinata had known that Captain Kiyoshi would have to be updated with their plan but she had thought it wiser to explain to him after the deed was done instead of facing his opposition. Yet later, as she heard herself explain the strategy in the guest chambers of Konoha Palace, she recognized how foolish it sounded. Whether Captain Kiyoshi approved or not, she did not know; he had simply bowed and left. But from the following day, the Royal Guards had started following her best friend, Lady Sakura, as if she were the real princess.

Despite the absurdity of the plan, acting as the companion to the princess had its perks. Hinata was no longer the object of attention; people were no longer stumbling over themselves to bow or curtsy her and no one took much notice of her comings and goings. In the following week, Hinata had explored the major areas of the Palace, had chatted casually with its staff, and formed a basic idea of the Kingdom of Fire. Although, the last one disappointed her. From the few stories she had heard of this foreign land, she had imagined a country much different from her own. Yet, now it seemed that the difference was purely visual.

Her intention — and desire — to explore this alien kingdom did not, however, permit her to shirk her duties as a companion to the Princess. She accompanied Sakura everywhere — albeit always a step behind — and this gave her a chance to observe her betrothed and the other nobles. Politics, she realized, was the same in both Suna and Konoha and so were the people involved in it. The King, however, belied her expectations. She knew that King Naruto — or Prince Naruto as he was back then — was barely older than her but she had imagined him to be serious and sensible suitable for the title of the Crown Prince. In reality, she found him to be juvenile and cringe-worthy. It was apparent he was infatuated with Sakura — a fact Hinata tried to futilely ignore — and he displayed his affections by lavishing Sakura with flowers, gifts, and cheesy poetry. If the embarrassing lines were any indications of his mental prowess, she wondered if crowning him King was a good idea. It was not a good criteria for judgement, but she had rarely heard the young Monarch utter anything else in her presence and she was unable to think otherwise.

It was a little over a week after their arrival in Konoha when a distinctive voice repeatedly interrupted her exploration of the Royal Gardens, "Lady Sakura."

Belated recognizing that it was calling out to her, she turned to the source and found herself facing the King. Hurriedly, she curtsied, "Your Majesty."

"It seems I caught you at a bad time." King Naruto said jovially waving his hand in acknowledgement. Looking around eagerly, he continued, "I was looking for Princess Hinata. I'm surprised she's not here with you."

"Yes…umm….you see…" Hinata stuttered racking her brain for a good excuse to why she was so slow in responding to her name and why her friend — who was supposed to be the Princess — was running an errand for her. Lamely, she finished, "She…Lady Chiyo...called her."

"I see." The King answered disappointed with the reply. An awkward silence fell over the group.

"I'm afraid I haven't been the best host to you." King Naruto said suddenly. "Even though we've met so many times but…you see…Princess Hinata…" He trailed off, his face reddening.

The next moment, he loudly cleared his throat, "Are you enjoying you stay here at Konoha?"

"Oh, yes indeed." Hinata replied cheerfully. "Everything is so beautiful! The flowers especially. I've never seen so many flowers in my life before!"

The blond ruler laughed heartily causing her to blush deeply. "Well then, I think you will enjoy the Queen's Garden even more!" He gestured to the path winding through the greenery, "Would you accompany me for a short walk?"

"I…well…" She stammered unsure of her response and looked over to her maids for support. One of the maids nodded discreetly.

"I insist. As you are my betrothed's dearest friend, allow me this opportunity to play a good host." King Naruto said.

She smiled and nodded, following along beside him.

"We have an even more exotic garden at the back. My mother had it made especially…hence the name. You'll find quite a few rare species of flowers there, rare even for the Kingdom of Fire." He explained as they made their way on the winding path. "You seem to have an avid interest in flowers."

"Not so much," she confessed shyly. "I like the beauty they have to offer but other than that, I'm afraid I don't know much about them. There aren't many flowers in the Kingdom of Sand."

She felt sadness creep in at the mention of her home — previous home. Silence and gloom set over the company.

"How are you enjoying Konoha so far? Other than the flowers, I mean." King Naruto interjected on her depressing thoughts with forced cheerfulness. "Have you gone sightseeing yet?"

"The Palace mostly." She replied earning laughter from her companion. With a smile, she continued, "It is magnificent…quite different from the Royal Palace of Suna but still the same in a way. The Hall of Yesteryears was the most impressive though."

"A visit to ancients? Not my idea of sightseeing though." The King countered. "I would expect a young lady such as yourself to enjoy something more…vibrant…than looking at pictures and antiques of bygone rulers."

"I…well….I was curious. About…about this country…and…its past." Hinata replied timidly.

"A young noble lady who is fascinated by flowers and rustic artifacts. Tell me, Lady Sakura, what other peculiar interests do you possess?" The King asked with a small smile.

Hinata reddened, uncomfortable by the King's teasing remarks. An uneasy silence fell over the group.

"I apologize," The King said earnestly. "I did not mean any offense."

"Th-Thank you…" Hinata replied in a low voice although it did little to ease her discomfort.

"And as a gesture of my apology, let me introduce to you the Queen's Garden." He said holding out his hand in front of him.

Vivid colors of the rainbow molded in to exotic shapes mixed in her view as she gazed at the arrays of flowers enclosing the wide space. The lush green grass carpeted the area that was not occupied by shrubs or bushes. A circular, three layered fountain in the middle of the garden served as a water dish for the birds visiting the idyllic retreat. Towards one side was a garden table set shielded by a large umbrella.

Hinata followed the King towards the table where two servants held out their chairs for them.

"So, Lady Sakura, is it to your liking?" King Naruto asked once they were seated.

Still in awe of the place, Hinata replied breathlessly, "It's….magnificent! I thought the front gardens were beautiful but this…this is…heavenly!"

"I'm sure the gardener will be pleased by your praise." The Monarch replied amused. "This is my mother's everyday retreat from the Palace. It is private to almost everyone. Guests included. But there are…exceptions." He finished with an impish expression.

It was a little while later, as they were being served tea and snacks, when the King addressed her again. "Well Lady Sakura, what is your opinion now? Between these gardens and the Hall of Yesteryears, which do you think is the best feature of the Palace?"

"These gardens are beautiful indeed. A garden such as this would be unimaginable in the Royal Palace of Suna." She said gently placing her teacup on the table. "But I suppose the Hall of Yesteryears is still the best feature."

"I find your fascination with old, dead people to be quite astonishing." He commented.

Hinata did not reply. She was confused — and a little offended — about why the King found her response and interest so funny.

"I didn't me—" The King started.

"The Hall of Yesteryears, Your Majesty," Hinata interjected, annoyed that the King make a joke of the place she considered of utmost importance, "is the protector of a nation's history. I have always been fascinated by the Hall of Yesteryears where the ups and downs of a nation are preserved and displayed for us to take lesson from. And I enjoy taking those lessons; analyzing them and learning from them."

She took a deep breath and continued, her ire rising with every beat, "Your Majesty does not need to apologize for my fascination with history. It may seem strange to you but I assure you it does warrant an insincere apology for seemingly offending the delicate sensibilities of a young woman of noble birth who has an unnatural interest in the Hall of Yesteryears; the very place that honors the bygone Kings with their portraits, contraptions, and achievements while the Queens of the past are discarded in to oblivion!"

She was out of breath by the time she finished and irritated at the repeat of disbelief and censure she had received all her life. She had not expected open acceptance but a part of her had hoped that the people of this foreign land would not frown at her interests; that perhaps her curiosity and desire for an active role would not be met by disapproval. Yet, the King of this land himself had quashed every ounce of her hope with his offhanded remarks.

When the silence continued for a while, Hinata shoved her dashed hopes aside and forced herself to focus on the present. She found the King staring at her, mouth open and a pastry halfway to his lips. She wondered about this strange ruler of this distant land before recalling her own unladylike behavior and embarrassing outburst. She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment and dreaded to think about the King's renewed opinion of her.

She did not wait to find out. Hurriedly, she mumbled an incoherent excuse and scampered out of the Queen's Garden, leaving the young King staring at her retreating form.


	8. Outburst

**OUTBURST**

Naruto gazed up at the elegantly painted portrait of the First King of the Kingdom of Fire. The light filtering in from the high stained-glass windows combined with the candlelight to give the Hall of Yesteryears a serene and reminiscent ambiance. He had impulsively decided to visit the Hall following his strange conversation with Lady Sakura and now, as he stood before one of his heroes, he felt his childish awe return. He could understand why Lady Sakura was so fascinated by this Hall; in his younger years he, too, would visit it and stare up in amazement at the Legends who shaped this nation.

His gaze traveled to the magnificent official robes of the First King encased below the portrait and then to the bejeweled sword beside it, preserved for all time. He reached out to touch an open book underneath it, printed with the achievements of the First King and eternalizing him for generations to come. He looked around the massive hall and saw the photographs and relics of every important person in the Kingdom's history: governors who established cities and enriched them, great scholars who influenced the people, and even the architect who designed the great Konoha Palace. It was as Lady Sakura had said; the history of the Kingdom of Fire was preserved within the walls of this colossal hall and there was not a single woman in it.

Naruto moved deeper in to the Hall, inspecting the luminaries and perusing their achievements. Each of these men had contributed to the progress of the Kingdom of Fire and they were commemorated in this vast Hall as a reward for their efforts. However, Naruto was unaware of any such contribution from the women. To him, the lack of women presence in this Hall made perfect sense. He did not understand why Lady Saukra had been so offended. After all, women were not suited to be involved in politics or national affairs. The only woman he knew of who was praised — albeit reluctantly — was his great aunt who was recognized for her knowledge of medicine. But then, if she was not officially acknowledged as a physician, he mused, her skills probably were not on par with the professionals. Truly, he could not comprehend Lady Sakura's outburst.

He continued his survey until he arrived at the latest addition to the Hall. He regarded the painting to find his father smiling down at him in all his grandeur. Memories of his cheery childhood filled him and with them he felt the familiar sadness and frustration creep in as well.

"I was hoping you would be in your office going through that high priority report from the Minister of Defense." Shikamaru's voice saved him from another bout of gloom.

Curbing his chaotic emotions, he said in the best jovial tone he could manage, "Lady Sakura had some interesting opinions about the Hall. It piqued my interest…and…here I am."

Shikamaru remained silent and Naruto thought he would drown in melancholy once again.

"Is that your excuse this time?" His trusted advisor questioned suddenly.

"Did you know Lady Sakura thinks that the Hall of Yesteryears doesn't do justice to the Queens of the Past?" Naruto replied with fake cheerfulness.

"Please don't avoid the subject, Your Majesty." Shikamaru pressed.

"I really can't recall any major undertaking a Queen has accomplished to this day." Naruto continued ignoring his companion.

"Your Majesty, you have responsibilities—"

"I mean, how many wars has a Queen won—"

"This is important!"

"Or how many territories has a Queen conquered?"

"Naruto!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Naruto bellowed, his barely restrained dam of emotions breaking. "I have attended _every_ council meeting since dad was buried. I have been sitting in that office reading report after report about the most _insignificant_ thing imaginable. I have been pouring through the orientation notes which are just a bunch of useless words! I have been trying to be a good king to the best of my ability but nothing I do is ever good enough for anyone!"

"That's —"

"Don't! Don't! I can see it in everyone faces. They expect me to fail. They _want_ me to fail. They don't want me as King. They want him" — He waved to the portrait of the Great King Minato — "but instead they are stuck with me. They think they can run the country better than me! So LET THEM!" He finished out of breath.

"Is that it?" Shikamaru asked mockingly. "You're giving up? That's not like you."

"I didn't ask for this." Naruto replied miserably.

"You wanted to be King!" His friend emphasized.

"Not like this—"

"Then how?" Shikamaru countered. "Were you expecting prior notice?"

"Maybe!" Naruto exclaimed. "This—Everything. It's wrong. Dad wasn't supposed to go. Not yet. Not like this. He was supposed to be here! He was supposed to guide me! But now…now everything is just piling up. Everyone is rushing everything. They are sending me heaps of paper and, half the time, I don't even know what I'm doing!"

Shikamaru closed the distance between them and when he was close enough, he whispered so softly that Naruto could barely hear him, "Well, if you decide to carry out your duties seriously, maybe we can unravel the reason for this haste and then, _maybe_, we can figure out why His Majesty, Great King Minato, had to die."

Naruto jerked back and stared at his best friend in shock. "What do you mean? About dad! What are you saying?!"

"If you study those heaps of papers on your desk thoroughly, perhaps you'll find something." Shikamaru replied, his face unyielding.

Regarding his friend's implications, the young King wanted answers. But from his trusted advisor's expression, Naruto knew that he was not going to get anything else. Sure enough, the next moment, Shikamaru bowed and headed towards the Hall's exit.

"Wait. Hey! Shikamaru! Wait!" Naruto called out futilely. Cursing loudly, he turned away from the retreating figure. His eyes fell on the picture of his predecessor and he wondered if the change was merely a figment of his imagination.

For the eyes that were smiling at him mere minutes ago, now looked down at him in disappointment.


End file.
